Rayne Swan
"He ''{Logan Fuller} ''looked into her endless chocolate eyes and felt the world around spin to a sudden stop. Her lips pulled back into a gorgeous smile as her milk white teeth clacked together to make the smile even more surreal. He couldn't hear his brothers desperately trying to get his attention back. Nor the high pitched shrieking voice of Georgie. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but her." '' - Logan Fuller imprinting on Rayne Swan 'Rayne McKenzie Swan '(b. January 22, 2011), is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater. Through her mother, Rayne is a descendant of the Quileute Tribe and is also the imprintee of Logan Fuller. Biography Rayne McKenzie Swan was born on January 22, 2011 in Forks, Washington as the oldest child and first daughter between Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater. Her father is the Chief of Police in Forks and her mother is a member of the Quileute Tribal Council. Rayne has three younger sibling(s): Brooklyn Sue (b. 2012), Kaden Geoffrey (b. 2013), and Meadow Helen (b. 2014). Through her mother, Rayne has two older half-sibling(s): Leah Valentina Clearwater (b. 1986), and Seth Harold Clearwater (b. 1990) - they were born from her mother's previous marriage to Harry Clearwater: who died from a cardiac arrest in 2006. Through her father, Rayne has an older half-sister: Isabella Marie "Bella" Swan (b. 1987) - who was born from her father's previous marriage to Renée Dwyer. Despite growing up in Forks, Rayne was raised with stories surrounding her mother's ancestry - the Quileute Tribe. Her favorite story was the one about the Third Wife, Taha Aki, and the Cold Woman. As she grew older and had begun attending school at Forks Middle School, Rayne had gone to a bonfire with her mother and was unknowingly imprinted on by Logan Fuller - a member of maternal half-nephew's pack. This news was not taken lightly by Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, and Jacob Black - her brother-in-law. When she began attending Forks High School, Rayne's older half-sister - Bella - had decided to relocate her family back to Forks; which had led to the phasing of many young Quileute members. After the sudden appearance of her sister, Rayne had begun to notice that many of her friends from La Push had been physically and mentally changing - which led to them trying to keep her away from the prospect of anything supernatural; this was at the behest of Logan - who pleaded with Emprahim Black to keep Rayne away as best as she can. However, this all changed when Rayne had went to visit her best friends - Eli Black and Mia Uley. When she arrived at the Rez, Rayne was a witness to a confrontation between Renesmee Cullen and Jacob; the former having demanded that Jacob return to her as her imprinter and the latter refusing to even entertain the thought - much to the annoyance of the hybrid. During this argument, William Black III - Jacob's second son - had phased when Renesmee had turned her attention towards threatening a young Layla Black - Jacob's youngest child. Rayne, who witnessed the phasing, had fainted from the shock. When she came too, Rayne found herself in the hospital being tended to by her mother and a new doctor - Carlisle Cullen; the adoptive father-in-law to Bella and a vampire. When Logan had come to visit, he had smelled a vampire and began to become furious when his imprint reeked of the scent of his worst enemy. When questioning Rayne about what happened, she retaliated what she saw and at the point in time Logan realized that he had no choice but to tell her about everything he had kept hidden for nearly two years. Category:Kagaruki Category:The Black Pack Category:Imprintee